


Space Station Symmetry

by Vatta (Vitani)



Series: Space Stations and Virtual Reality games [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: also implied possible pairings soon, and actual pairings perhaps if you guys are good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitani/pseuds/Vatta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Space Stations. That's where you all live. And they are peculiarly similar, almost like complete clones.</p><p>For some reason, that word makes you shiver. 'Clones', you've seen it written in some of Mituna's notes, you wonder what he's writing about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Station Symmetry

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU where Trolls and Humans live together on Space Stations and play games, Virtual Reality games are a huge thing, and there are strange connections between people.  
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> i would recommend reading the first part of course, but if it's not your kind of thing then that's fine too, i just hope you enjoy this part

Your name is Kankri Vantas, and god this is painful to watch.

You’ve been watching your Moirail’s match for over twenty minutes already, you don’t think thirty is enough, but nobody cares about your opinions. Your Pale quadrant mate is the Leader of a Team that plays a Virtual Reality Game called SGR;UB, it is a VR-VBS, or Virtual Reality Versus Battle Simulation game, quite a mouthful. You abhor pointless violence, but you understand that this is a very suitable way to express oneself, in a technical sense, non-violently. 

At this moment in time there is a contest, Trolls versus Humans. If the Human team wins, then all Humans get full access to SGR;UB. If they lose then things just stay the way they are.

Every time it seems like the Troll team is coming back, the Humans make a drastic recovery. 

You’re starting to feel exhausted because of your mixed feelings on the matter. On one hand, you don’t want your Moirail’s team to lose, if they did he’d blame himself and probably spiral into another depression for a brief time, where you’d have to grubsit him and make sure he eats for a few days. He’d be back to normal soon, of course, you just hate seeing him like that. On the other hand, if the Humans win, then they get access to a game which you don’t see a point in denying them. After all, you share these Space Stations with them. Aside from obvious biological differences, you’re basically similar species. This is a really fascinating topic which you are very interested in, but now is not the time to discuss this.

You put your feelings on the whole matter to one side and concentrate on your Moirail, you’re not sure how high his Physical Awareness Setting is, but it’s probably set very low, if not disabled, so you doubt he can see you. 

He does though, he’d just died and is waiting to respawn, he waves at you. 

**So Kankri, how did you two meet?**

Oh, you met a long time ago, back when you were both sixteen Station Years old, which, if you remember correctly, translates to approximately 6 Sweeps or 13 Earth Years. You don’t really remember it much, he just turned up at your apartment one day. You invited him in then and he never really left. Because he was seen as such an independent wriggler, his Lusus was taken away young, as was yours, and he just wanted some company. At first you just signed off that you were Moirails so that he could be at your apartment so often without anyone questioning it, but it became a serious thing very fast. He still has his own Apartment for when he needs to be on his own, but you have legal rights to go there whenever you like and drag him out of his recuperacoon and make sure he’s alright. 

You’re still not sure how he even knew your name, or where you lived. Probably the internet. 

**I think some people may be a little confused, who is your Moirail?**

Of course, how silly of you. His name is Mituna. He can be a little unpredictable at times, and often he is very inappropriate. You’re glad he doesn’t seem to have any black interests, because you know he’d be far too forward, and to stop him from getting kicked out of anywhere for Public Displays of Kismesitude you would have to be a stand-in Auspitstice. Not that you really mind, quadrant smearing was never really an issue for you, unlike those Alternian Idealists, you just don’t fancy getting in his way.

**Would you be jealous of someone in a concupiscent quadrant with Mituna?**

Not in the slightest. Mituna is nice to spend time with, and you’ll admit that you do quietly enjoy it when he gets affectionate, but you by no means have any such feelings for him, other than ‘Platonic Cuddle Buddies’, as he calls it. 

**Do you have any other quadrants filled?**

No, unfortunately you don’t even really have any close friends other than Mituna, acquaintances yes, but nobody you would feel comfortable calling ‘friend’.

**Well now would be a perfectly good time to go looking for someone to have a fling with, how long are you on you on this Space Station?**

You’re not really sure where the idea to ‘have a fling with someone’ came from, you assure whatever part of your brain that message came from that you do not in fact want another quadrant filled, or to have a meaningless engagement with anyone. Even if Mituna has already advised you that you should, well, let’s not go there. But you do register that perhaps it would be nice to meet some new people, you’ve already been here for a month and not really left the provided Apartment. 

You can stay for as long as you like in all honesty, if your Moirail wants to stay too then it’s not like anyone’s going to miss you, he can afford to rent out an Apartment for a little while, he seems to like it here anyway, and he did say he was looking for someone. 

Yes, you decide you should definitely go and meet some people. There’s supposed to be an after-game party later this evening, which would be a perfect opportunity. 

 

[Carmineprivilege:](http://carmineprivilege.tumblr.com/post/49933743967/it-l99ks-like-im-g9ing-t9-a-party-later-wish-me)  
It l99ks like I’m g9ing t9 a party later. Wish me luck.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a very vague intro to this plotline, i have a problem with making majorly long chapters, don't expect them to be short or long from now on though, i can be very unpredictable, also sporadic with updates, sorry


End file.
